The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicles using electric power for propulsion include for example electric vehicles, range-extended electric vehicles, and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles. Electrically-powered vehicles are configured to reduce direct consumption of fossil fuels. Electrical energy storage devices for such vehicles may need to be periodically recharged. Such charging may be accomplished for example at the owner's residence. Charging at remote locations may be required.